Caprichos del Destino
by Lizbeth Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy pensaba que no tendría más que dolor, muerte y oscuridad en su vida. Pero el destino parecía tener otros planes para él. Eso fue lo que ocurrió en el momento que conoció A Lisbeth, en ese momento engranajes empezaron a funcionar y nada volveria a ser igual. Serie de One-shots sin orden cronológico, AU, Draco M.xOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ Es mi primer FanFic, asi que espero que al menos se pueda leer, ya que no se me ha dado nunca muy bien esto de escribir, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Draco y Lisbeth y al final he tenido que escribirlo antes de que me explotara la cabeza. Me disculpo de ante mano por cualquier error que encontréis._

_Pretendo escribir una serie de One-shots, sin orden cronológico, siguiendo la historia de Draco Malfoy y mi OC, tenía en mente escribir una historia, pero teniendo en cuenta mi poca constancia, me he decidido por esto. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, menos Lisbeth, ella es mia :p_

* * *

Cuando la conoció nunca se imaginó que pasarían tantas cosas en el transcurso de unos cuantos años, cuando todavia era un pre adolescente entrando en la madurez poco a poco, pero que de repente tuvo que madurar aquel verano justo antes del inicio del curso que lo cambiaria todo, incluso más de lo que su vida habia cambiado desde que Harry Potter apareció aquel primer año en Howarts.

La oscuridad que le asolaba con cada dia que pasaba, las lagrimas, el miedo, el sufrimiento, la depresión, impotencia, y tantos otros sentimientos que jamás reconocería que sufrió porque sentia que era humillante reconocerlo, le hacían debil, patetico, pero ella estuvo alli a lo largo de todos esos momentos dificiles y solitarios, ella fue, como en algunos libros estupidamente romanticos y fantasiosos describian, la luz que iluminaba la oscuridad de su alma, sus palabras un balsamo para su alma herida y rota, y mucho más. Y fue gracias a ella y su amor, ahora capaz de pronunciar esas dos palabras en las que nunca habia creido hasta que la boca se le quedaba seca y ella le llamaba pesado y decia que si seguia asi y no le dejaba concertarse en su trabajo le dejaria, sonrió con el recuerdo de esa misma tarde donde el papeleo acabo en el suelo y terminaron usando la mesa con otras actividades para el mucho más interesantes y placenteras, pues fue ella y solo ella quien le hizo darse cuenta que la vida era maravillosa, si sabias ver las cosas con los ojos adecuados, que aunque no siempre todo fuera perfecto, discutian como los que más, y la vida a veces les daba algun que otro batacazo, pero siempre se podia solucionar, y que incluso cuando parece que no hay solucion ni salida, si estan juntos podia combatir todos sus problemas y fantasmas.

Se acordó de la carta que tenia arrugada en su puño cerrado, _¿que queria ahora despues de tantos años?_

No recordaba cuantos años habian pasado desde la ultima vez que habló con él, aunque su madre cuando les visitaba le contaba como le iba a su padre siempre intentando convencerle de que se reuniera y hablara con él, pero sin éxito, en realidad recibia dicha informacion con reticencia. Una parte de él siempre querria a su padre, para eso era el hombre que contribuyó para traerle al mundo y lo crió, pero por otra, recordando todo lo que pasó desde el regreso del Señor Tenebroso hasta su caída, incluso años antes, con la llegada de Potter a Howarts y su reaparición en el mundo mágico, preferia no tener que volver a tener que ver nada con él, tenia miedo de que influenciara negativamente en sus hijos, despues de toda una vida haciendo su voluntad, como si fuera un titere, dejandose llevar hacia esa oscuridad que tanto miedo y odio le habia hecho sentir, sería capaz de matarle si se atrevia hacerle lo mismo a sus pequeños. Pero Beth no paraba de insistir que debería hablar con su padre, dejarle conocer a sus nietos, porque sino un dia se arrepentiria. Y sabía que tenia razón, suspirando soltó la carta sobre la mesa y con un movimiento de la barita la dejo como nueva en la mesa, extrajo un pequeño folio que contenia tan solo tres palabras.

_"Lo siento, hijo"_

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, quizás si que iba siendo hora de ir a visitar a su padre, de volver a la mansión familiar, que tantos recuerdos agridulces le traía, pero si él habia conseguido la felicidad y habia tenido una segunda oportunidad en la vida, a pesar de sus errores. Su padre, también se merecía una.

En ese momento, como si hubiera percibido la decisión que habia tomado, su esposa entró, y como siempre le pasaba una sonrisa se formó en su cara mientras la observaba acercase y apartando el sillón de su escritorio estiró los brazos y ella se sentó en su regazo envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyando la mejilla en su cabeza.

-¿Te has decidido al final?- le dijo dandole un beso en su pelo y acariciandole la mejilla con una de sus manos.

-Aja, este fin de semana si quieres iremos todos a la mansión Malfoy.- dijo alzando la cabeza quitando una de sus manos de su cadera para cogerle la cara y girarla hacia el para darle un beso lento y suave, casi un roce.

-Es lo correcto Draco, tu padre ha cambiado, se merece poder hablar contigo, la oportunidad de pedirte perdón y de formar parte de nuestra familia.- dijo esto último tocandose el ligero abultamiento que apenas mostraba su embarazo. El posó su mano encima de la suya, y permanecieron unos minutos en silencio disfrutando de esta apacible y perfecta felicidad.

-Espero que tengas razón.-

Ella se irguió le miró con picardía y le respondió.- A caso me he equivocado alguna vez, ¿señor Malfoy?-

Antes de que pudiera responder un jaleo fuera les hizo centrar su atención en el jardín. El joven Severus estaba conjurando a las sillas de jardín para que persiguieran al pequeño Albus mientras que Ninfa estaba sobre la silla, cabalgando.

-Hijos tuyos tenian que ser, son unos diablillos.- dijo levantandose de su regazo y abriendo la cristalera del despacho para salir al jardín. El le siguió de cerca mirando con orgullo a sus pequeños tesoros.

Dejó todo en manos de su capaz esposa, ya que ella sabia como manejarlos, aunque no era bueno reconocerlo, él no tenia nada que hacer con esos bichos hijos suyos. Siempre que le miraban con esos ojitos de cordero, cedía a todo lo que le decían y pedían, y los listillos lo sabían. Habian discutido más de una vez al respecto, pero como siempre acababan en un punto muerto, ya que él no iba a dejar de mimarles (dentro de unos límites, por supuesto) y ella no quería consentir tantos mimos, y su mujer terminaba suspirando y rindiendose a sus besos y abrazos. Enfocando la vista en ellos, de nuevo en el presente, vio a Beth corriendo tras los niños mientras reian sin parar gritandole a su madre que no los pillarian.

Se apoyó en el marco de la ventaba y miró como su familia, toda su vida estaba ante sus ojos, feliz, perfecta, riendo, seguia corriendo por el jardín, disfrutando de algo que para otras personas era tan normal pero que para él, era su más preciado tesoro.

Su mujer le llamó pidiendole ayuda para cazar esos tres dragones, y con una sonrisa que mostraba unos dientes blancos y perfectos, fue corriendo para unirse a la diversión.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Otro verano más su padre como siempre estaba ocupado con... reuniones, o las cosas que hagan los hombres como él. Muchas veces se habia imaginado a otros hombres ricos como él, todos purasangres, reunidos hablando de cuanto dinero tenian en el banco, cuantas casas tenian, etc. Un aburrimiento. Suponia que no era eso de lo que hablablan, puede que solo tuviera trece años, pero no era un idiota. Pero, en realidad, ¿de que hablarian? Daba igual, lo unico que Draco Malfoy pensaba es que de nuevo su padre parecia considerar más importante lo que fuera que hiciera que ir con su mujer y su hijo a pasar las vacaciones a Greyshore Village.

Asi que utilizando un poco de polvos flu, un segundo estaban en su mansión de Wiltshire y al siguiente estaban en su casa rural de ese pequeño pueblo mágico, poco congregado pero agradable. O al menos los recuerdos que tenia de momentos pasados con su madre aqui eran algunos de los pocos que tenia a los que se aferraba cuando se sentia impotente ante las riñas, humillaciones y exigencias de su padre, a veces odiaba ser un purasangre, como lo llamaba su padre, y sabia que su madre, en muy pocas ocasiones, pero lo habia visto más de una vez, mostraba lo mismo con esa mirada de vulnerabilidad e impotencia en sus ojos cuando le miraba aguantar tan estoicamente como podia los gritos y bastonazos de su padre. Nunca lo diria en voz alta o el castigo que le impondría su padre seria inimaginable, pero aunque todos pensaran que podia ser un snob, desagradable y sin escrupulos, en realidad era lo que su padre habia hecho de él, recordó su actitud hacia otros alumnos de Hogwarts, sobretodo Potter, Weasley y Granger, podia recordarse esa excusa una y otra vez, pero su padre no estaba en Hogwarts vigilando lo que hacia y decia y habia seguido actuando igual de repgunante y desagradable. Mirandose al espejo, una parte de él tenia miedo de convertirse en alguien como su padre, queria ser mejor persona, ¿pero como cambiar? Trece años de normas, exigencias, y de enseñarle lo que segun su padre era lo correcto y no le habian convertido poco a poco e irremediablemente en lo que era. Un escalofrio le recorrió al ver la frialdad en sus ojos palidos. Por muchos miedos y dudas que tuviera no existia nadie en el mundo con quien pudiera hablar, llamaba a Crage y Goyle amigos, pero... ¿realmente tenia amigos? Es decir, existia alguien con quie podria discutir y hablar sus miedos y dudas... Tras meditarlo ante el espejo llego a la conclusion de que como siempre estaba solo y no podia mostrar debilidad ante nadie si no queria que luego lo utilizaran en su contra. Esa era una de las pocas cosas que su padre le habia metido en la cabeza a base de insistencia y de las pocas que creia sin cuestionarlo.

Se dio cuenta de la patetica imagen que tenia ante tales pensamientos y se dispuso a volver a sacar ese neutro y frio semblante, como si nada en el mundo le perturbara y todo estuviera por debajo de él y de los Malfoy. Hecho esto se giró hacia la ventana para contemplar el denso bosque que se extendia por gran parte de sus tierras. En ese momento vio como unos niños estaban jugando cerca de la linde del bosque, frunciendo el ceño salió de la casa en su dirección diciendole a su madre que iba a salir un rato.

Conforme se acercaba pudo escuchar los gritos de júbilo de los jóvenes, mirando más atentamente comprobó que eran de su edad más o menos, incluso algunos mayores. Una punzada de envidia le asaltó al verles disfrutar con juegos tan simples, como jugar a caballeros y princesas con palos de madera como espadas, apartandola de su mente con un simple bufido siguio andando. Al llegar a su nivel alzó un poco la voz para hacerse oir entre sus vocerios.

-¡Eh! Vosotros, idiotas. Salid de nuestras tierras.- dijo con arrogancia y firmeza. En el fondo sabia que podia haber llevado la situacion de otra forma, amablemente dejandoles jugar alli, incluso pidiendoles si podia unirse, o simplemente haberlo ignorado y seguir con sus cosas. Pero, era el hijo de su padre, y aunque al pensarlo le producia escalofrios, era una verdad imposible de obviar.

-¿Se puede saber quien eres? Idiota.- le respondio un grandullón que habia dejado de jugar con la interrupcion y se habia alzado en toda su altura, cruzandose de brazos.

-Soy el dueño de las tierras en las que estais jugando y que estais invadiendo.- dijo con la misma firmeza de antes pero empezando a cabrearse de que un don nadie, pueblerino mugriento le hablara con esos aires.

-¿Ah, si? Pues no recuerdo nada de eso, y llevo viviendo en este pueblo toda la vida. Aqui no viene nunca nadie, los dueños son unos ricos amargados...- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Draco se habia lanzado hacia él y cayeron los dos al suelo, seguido por gritos de miedo por parte de las niñas y de jubilo de los niños. Al momento debido a la excitación el resto de niños se unieron a la pelea y empezarno a volar puños y patadas por todos lados. Le superaban en numero y no podia hacer magia, de todas formas se habia dejado su varita en su habitación, asi que al superarle empezaron a apalearle. Se encogió en una bola para recibir el menor daño posible, pero eran tantos que sentia todo el cuerpo dolorido, cubriendose la cabeza con los brazos para evitar recibir golpes en ella, simplemente esperó a que se cansaran o encontrara una oportunidad para salir corriendo de allí. Su odio hacia esos desgraciados crecia por momentos. _"Como se atrevian a pegarle, esos asquerosos, a él, Draco Malfoy"_

Mientras seguia pensando eso y la venganza que se cobraria cuando pudiera estar en la seguridad de su casa, no se dio cuenta de que los golpes cesaron. Se quedó inmovil esperando cuando escucho los gritos ahora horrorizados de los niños.

-Corred, es ella, rápido, es la niña maldita.- gritó uno de ellos mientras arrastraba a una de las niñas corriendo como si el mismisimo Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado se hubiera aparecido.

Cuando los gritos cesaron y se hizo el silencio se fue a incorporar para encontrarse con una mano estirada hacia él.

Al levantar la vista se topo con una joven de largos cabellos negros y... los ojos vendados. Entonces recordó las palabras de los otros 'la niña maldita'. Con un manotazo apartó su mano antes de levantarse de un salto.- ¡No me toques!- le espetó.

Ella borró la sonrisa de su cara y bajo la mano a su costado. Sin hacer caso a sus bruscas palabras le preguntó.- ¿Estas bien?-

-A ti que te importa, desaparece de mi vista, les he oido gritar que eras la niña maldita. No te me acerques.- le dijo dando unos pasos hacia atras, cuando ella empezó a levantar la mano hacia su cara magullada y su ceja ensangrentada.

-No estoy maldita.- Murmuró, si no fuera porque estaba con los sentidos alerta por cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer, se le podria haber pasado. No dijo nada, simplemente el silencio les rodeó.

Entonces ella alzó la mano y susurrando unas palabras sus heridas desaparecieron sin más.

-Que me has hecho, ¡maldita bruja estupida!- le gritó mientras se contemplaba las manos y notaba que no sentia dolor alguno.- ¿Que has hecho?- le volvió a prenguntar cuando ella no respondio al momento.

-Solo te he lanzado un simple reyeneris y un omplideo para curar tu corte de la ceja.- dijo esto último señalando hacia la ceja en cuestión.

Él se toco la ceja comprobando que realmente habia parado de sangrar. Cuando le vino a la mente que era una menor de edad y no podia realizar hechizos fuera de la escuela.

- Es que quieres que te expulsen, idiota.- le soltó, aunque en realidad lo que hubiera deseado decir era gracias y volver a la mansión. Pero como siempre su lado más oscuro, desagradable se imponía.

-No soy estudiante de Hogwarts, asi que no supone ningun problema.-

-Como diablos puedes lanzar ese tipo de hechizos sin varita y sin educacion adecuada.- le dijo sorprendido.- No, espera, TODO joven entre 11 y 17 años asiste a Hogwarts.- Lo cierto es que no estaba seguro de ello, pero siempre habia pensado que todos los niños iban a Hogwarts.

-Que no asista a Hogwarts no quiere decir que no este siendo educada en la magia como cualquier otro joven mago.-

-Pero...- entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba alli parado en mitad de sus tierras, hablando con una niña a la que habian llamado la maldita. Que además le habia curado las heridas sin varita y que era una joven bruja que no asistia a Hogwarts. Una sensacion de alerta le hizo querer irse corriendo, pero otra todavia más extraña le hacia querer quedarse alli, como si una fuerza invisible le mantuviera alli.

-Es complicado, pero ahora que estas bien debo irme. Llego tarde.- le dijo girándose. Pero tras unos pasos se detuvo y le dijo por encima del hombro.- Deberias volver a tu casa antes de que tu familia se preocupe. Y deberias tener cuidado con esos niños, son crueles y desagradables.-

Quiso reirse con su ultimo comentario, no tenia ni idea de con quien estaba hablando, ademas, él habia sido tan desgradable como ellos cuando ella lo único que habia hecho era ayudarle y curar sus heridas. En su lugar permaneció quieto observando como se alejaba silenciosamente. Todo habia sido tan... extraño, y estaba algo confuso. Entonces recordó lo de la maldita, y esperó que no le hubiera echado ninguna maldición. Pero por otra parte habia cierta sensacion de perdida al irse ella, sacudio la cabeza dejando pensamientos estupidos como ese para idiotas sin cerebro y se puso en camino hacia su casa. Si tenia suerte podria llegar a su habitacion sin que su madre le viera, no queria tener que explicar como unos pueblerinos tontos le habian pegado una paliza.

Mientras se quitaba la ropa y se iba al baño a lavarse la suciedad y el barro, sin siquiera ser consciente de ello le vino a la mente que no le habia preguntado su nombre a la joven y si volveria a verla.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que ella seria el amor de su vida, la persona que marcaria un antes y un despues en su vida, la que le permitiria no sucumbir a la desesperacion y la oscuridad, la madre de sus hijos... no se lo habria creido y se habria reido en su cara.

**TBC**


End file.
